A game device is known which displays, to a player, strings as input criteria, compares the input criteria with input by the player, and controls a game (e.g., controls the progress of a story) on the basis of the comparison result.
When such a game device is configured so that the input by the player can be conducted with a speech input device, the game enjoyableness and operability can be improved, but depending on the strings displayed as the input criteria, there are instances where these are not suited to the speech input device. For example, when the length of the strings is short, there are problems such as the speech recognition rate dropping.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a game device, a game control method, a program, a program distribution device and an information storage medium that can display strings more suited to speech recognition at the time of speech input.